Fate
by KyeoptaYeonie
Summary: He was her fate and she was his. But when Haku returns, his memory of Chihiro is gone. And so is hers. Will they remember each other or will they go on with their lives never finding the true love that was always right in front of them? [Hiatus.]
1. A Tall, Darkhaired, Handsome Stranger

**A/N: This story is set a few years after Chihiro left the spirit world.**

* * *

><p>Chihiro got on the bus and rode home. She was glad school was over. High School was much tougher than Middle School. She took out her notebook and wrote a schedule for all of her day's homework.<p>

"Chihiro, you're back. How was school?" Chihiro's mother asked.

"Oh, fine", Chihiro replied.

"New neighbours have moved in next door. They have a son your age. Why don't you go and meet him? I mean them", Chihiro's mother said.

"Maybe another time. I really do have a lot of homework due tomorrow", Chihiro replied, rolling her eyes.

She knew what her mother was trying to do. Homework was what her attention needed right now. Not some _boy._

* * *

><p>*As x is negative at the first part of the equation, ultimately it would-*<p>

**Ding dong~**

"Chihiro, could you get the door please?" her mother called.

Chihiro quickly scribbled down a few more numbers before dashing to answer the door.

"Ye-?" She didn't finish. Standing at the door, was an extremely handsome boy. He was tall, dark-haired and _so_ handsome.

"Hello", he said.

"Chihiro, who is it?" her mother asked, walking to the door.

Chihiro was still a bit open-mouthed and did not reply.

"Oh, hello dear", Chihiro's mother said to the boy.

"Hello, ma'am", he said, bowing.

"Chihiro, this is Haku. He's our new neighbours' son", her mother said.

"N-nice to meet you", Chihiro said, holding out her hand.

The boy, Haku, smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, too".

Chihiro didn't know why but the handsome boy, Haku, was really familiar. It wasn't just his face and his name but even the feel of his hand. Where did she know him?

Haku looked at Chihiro who was staring at him. Chihiro blushed and looked away.

Haku smiled and turned to Chihiro's mother.

"I wanted to ask you where the nearest library is, ma'am", he said politely.

"Oh, well, I wouldn't know about that. Chihiro should know. In fact, she was just heading to the library. Chihiro, since you're going there, why don't you take Haku with you?" Chihiro's mother said, giving Chihiro a secret wink.

"What? But I-" Chihiro began.

"Oh, you mean you need to go get your bag? Hurry up then. Don't keep Haku waiting", Chihiro's mother said.

Chihiro walked to her room and calmly closed the door. As soon as the door was shut, she ran to her mirror to check herself. She looked cute so she quickly grabbed her bag and stuffed her homework in there before casually, opening the door and walking back to her mother and Haku.

"Well, bye, kids!" Chihiro's mother said, waving sweetly.

The two walked down the street in silence. Every now and then, Chihiro would steal glances without Haku's knowledge. *Why is he so cute?*

Chihiro was still deeply in thought when Haku suddenly grabbed her wrist. In shock, she looked down at her arm which Haku was holding then looked at him.

"A car was coming", he said, quickly letting go.

Haku turned the other way and Chihiro could tell he was shy.

Blushing crazily, she said "Thank you".

Instead of answering, he just looked down. The light turned green.

"The light's green now. Let's go", Chihiro said.

* * *

><p><strong>Later…<strong>

Chihiro was sitting at a table pretending to study but really, she was trying hard to think of why Haku looked so familiar. She watched him as he searched the bookshelves. Finally, he chose a thick book and sat down opposite her. Chihiro attempted to read the title but saw it put down onto the table and she felt eyes on her head.

"Is something wrong, Chihiro?"

Her face turned red. The way her name rolled off his tongue was so… amazing. "N-no."

She put her head now and tried to do her homework but the memory of him saving her earlier kept popping into her head. And the way he had pronounced her name… Wait a minute! Why was she thinking of him? Was she developing a dreaded… _crush_?


	2. Midori

**The Next Day**

_Would you be my girlfriend? Brave sound. Nan neoui boyfriend. Nan neoui boyfriend.  
>Neon neoui girlfriend. Neon neoui girlfriend.<em>

Chihiro opened her eyes and turned off her alarm. She loved that song. Jumping out of bed, she ran into someone in her room.

"Ahhhhhh!" Chihiro looked up and saw Haku also on the floor.

"H-H-Haku?", Chihiro began.

"Sorry to scare you. Um…" He looked her up and down before turning red and immediately focusing his gaze elsewhere.

Chihiro looked down. Her nightdress barely reached her knees. *This is not happening!* Chihiro ran into her bathroom.

When she came out, Haku was gone and on the floor was a wisp of green hair from an animal Chihiro didn't know.

* * *

><p>"Master, may I know why you made me pass out and teleported me to a girl's room?" Haku asked.<p>

A hooded figure with their back to Haku walked around the room.

"Haku. Have I not told why I have brought you to the human world? The spirits have told me this is where your path leads to. You must find your true love and live in the human world. The spirit world is no place for you anymore".

Haku had many things to say to that.

No, his master had not told him why he was brought to the human world.

Must he find a true love?

Why must it be a human?

Why was the spirit world no place for him anymore?

"I see", Haku replied.

Transforming himself into a white dragon with green hair he flew up to the sky.

"That foolish boy. Why can't he see what's right in front of him? Taking his memories just frustrated him", the hooded master said to himself.

* * *

><p>Haku was flying in the sky in dragon form. He landed in front of his yard still in dragon form.<p>

Someone behind him gasped.

It was Chihiro.

Chihiro dug in her pocket and took out the green hair.

"This came from you, didn't it?" she said slowly.

The hair in her pocket was indeed the same as on the dragon.

The dragon stared at Chihiro. Something about her was oddly familiar.

Chihiro stared at the dragon. Something about it was oddly familiar.

Suddenly, Haku, still in dragon form, took off and flew up to the sky.

"Wait…"


End file.
